Savers Rewrite
by x-eleven
Summary: This particular season had a lot going for it: an attempt to attract an older audience, adult supervision, a compelling villain. It also was plagued with Gary Stu characters, contradictions, and some of the most annoying characters. I decided to fix it.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_Digimon Savers_ is my least favorite season. It's even worse than "Zero Two". There are a lot of problems with this season, despite that it was supposed to appeal to an older audience. Its characters are annoying Gary Stu's, especially Marcus (Masaru) who out "Norris's" Chuck Norris. Why does he even need a partner, as he can beat up digimon all by himself? This leads to the contradiction: he, alone, can't activate his DNA without first punching a digimon.

Then there's Thomas: he won a Nobel when he was 19? Really? He somehow manages to out-Gary Stu the Gary Stu that is Marcus Damon.

You have Keenan Crier and his grammar problems. Why is his grammar so hideously tortured when neither his partner, Falcomon, nor his step-mother, Yukidorumon, nor his mentor, Merukimon, talk like that?

Then there are the contradictions. How is it that the partners can't digivolve without their partners' DNA and digivices, but their digimon opponents can? What sense does this make? This is just plain bad writing.

However, the story that's being told here is pretty good, but the execution was downright horrible. It needs fixing, so that's what I'm gonna do here: do it right as it should have been done in the first place.

Marcus gets a new partner because I just don't like Augomon. He was in _Digimon Adventure_, and that's enough of him. Dorumon fits in better where this story is going.


	2. New Beginnings

**1) New Beginnings**

It was a Saturday like any other, or at least that's how it started. Fourteen year old Marcus Damon was at the park, doing his "road work" as part of his training for MMA. He was pretty good at it too, even if his mother wasn't 100% pleased. Not much career possibilities there, but so long as he kept up his grades, and it kept him out of trouble, she didn't complain too much. She even agreed to help him meet the cost of a trainer.

He was trotting down a trail at the local park, shadow boxing, when he noticed it. Before him, he saw what at first he took for a yellow paint splatter, and thought nothing of it. That was, until he noticed that it was not only growing, but seemed to be actually glowing. As he paused to watch, the circle expanded in diameter, then in the center, a black spot appeared. This, too, grew in diameter until just a thin ring of yellow was left. It looked like a hole had opened up, but had done so without a sound. It couldn't have been a sink hole, and it was too symmetrical anyway.

_DATS Headquarters_

Klaxons blared, and emergency red lights flashed through the main control room.

"Commander", one of the techs called out, "we have another incursion".

Commander Sampson asked: "Where?"

"Sector B-7"

This was becoming an all too common occurrence lately.

"The usual precautions?", the tech asked.

"Initiate Contingency Plan 5", the Commander agreed. This being the usual protocol for incursions in populated areas. "Send Agent Yoshino to handle the containment and removal", he ordered.

_The Park_

Whatever it was, Marcus watched, incredulous, as something was climbing out of this impossible hole. It was maybe half his height, blue and white. Long black claws on three fingered hand-paws and foot-paws that looked quite intimidating. It hadn't yet seen him, was looking around, while sniffing the air. He was at a loss as to what to do now, but he dare not call attention to himself, even though he knew he'd be spotted any second now.

The... whatever-it-was finally looked around, and seemed startled at seeing him, ready for an attack. Was he about to be torn to shreds? Nasty images played across his imagination...

"You're... human?", the whatever asked.

"You... talk?", Marcus barely got out past the surprise and shock.

"Is this the Material World?", it asked.

"I... guess you could say so", Marcus agreed.

"Then the transit was successful?"

"I... It would seem so... after all, you're here?"

The whatever cocked its head, now looking more inquisitive than afraid or threatening.

"Say, why aren't you afraid of me? I always figured our appearances frightened humans, and I was hoping not to be seen".

"I really don't know... You don't seem like you mean to do any harm..." Marcus figured it was best to measure his words carefully, not knowing what to expect, or how this creature might react.

He was interrupted by a loudspeaker announcement:

"_Attention: There has been a gas leak in the area. All citizens are urged to leave the area immediately in a calm, orderly manner. Return to your homes or seek shelter until the danger has passed. Repair crews are en route. Thank you for your co-operation. Attention..._"

The police car came into view on the road above, and adjacent to, the park's main entrance.

"What...", he said as he turned. He didn't smell gas. If the leak was that bad, he should have caught a whiff of it. The creature suddenly and unexpectedly pulled him to the ground and out of sight. He clamped a paw over his mouth.

"Don't let them catch me", the creature warned. "Promise: don't give me away".

Marcus nodded his agreement, and the critter removed his paw from his mouth. ...

"Sorry, Miss, but no one's allowed in here", one police officer informed the young woman wearing an all red outfit that nearly matched her red hair. The only indication that this was in any way a uniform was the vest decorated with white piping, two white panels with two gold insignia attacked to the wide lapels.

The police had not wasted any time, parking two police cars across the park entrance, and had rolled out the yellow warning tape.

She flashed an official ID: "Agent Yoshino with DATS. How's the evacuation going?".

"So far, we've evacuated the park to the best of our abilities. Fortunately, the crowds were thin".

One cop held up the yellow tape to allow her passage. He knew enough: this was intelligence or military, certainly government: he knew enough not to ask too many questions if he valued his career.

There was a pinging, and this Yoshi pulled out what he could only take for a cell phone, but that looked decidedly strange, as she was also wearing a Blueytooth.

"Yoshi, picking up signs of life 500 meters to the south of your location". The accent strange, the voice very high in pitch.

"Is it the target?", she asked back.

"Yes, and human life sign too".

That was not good, as she ran past the police cordon.

"Yoshino here", she spoke into the Bluetooth, "we have a complication: the target's been seen". ...

"I don't have anyone else", the creature explained to Marcus. "I need your help, don't let them catch me!", it pleaded.

"Who?"

"They're coming!"

"I know a way..."

"You there! Stop!", Yoshino ordered.

"C'mon!", Marcus urged the creature onward. Marcus had a natural aversion to officious pricks, even if they didn't actually have pricks.

"Get away from that creature! He's dangerous!", she ordered.

Marcus continued running.

"Yoshino! Get that civilian out of there!", Sampson ordered over the Blue Tooth. Back at HQ, he'd seen everything that was going on via Yoshi's digivice.

"Lalamon: reload!", she called out.

Marcus watched, unbelieving, as something else looking vaguely plant-like materialized from whatever she was carrying.

"Seed shot!", it fired to delay their escape.

"_Whatthefuck!_", Marcus called out, as the pellets exploded in the path ahead of him.

"I'll handle this", his new companion replied.

"He's attacking!", Yoshi called out a warning.

"Metal Cannon!", the unknown creature retaliated.

"Seed shot!", Lalamon fired back, neutralizing the attack.

Whatever was going on, Marcus figured that retreat was the better part of valor here. This was going to be big trouble, he knew. He also knew the flood diversion tunnels quite well, having spent a good part of his childhood exploring the maze-like tunnels. The fight between the unknown creatures created enough of a diversion.

"Thank..."

Now it was Marcus' turn to put a hand over the creature's mouth: "Sound carries quite far down here", he whispered. He figured that the best thing was to wait it out, until sundown, before chancing a return to his apartment. If anyone came looking for them, Marcus knew he'd hear them well before they could catch up to him. ...

"Sir", Yoshi was explaining, "we lost them".

"Return to base", Sampson told her. "Nothing more we can do for now".

_DATS Headquarters_

"What just happened here?", Commander Sampson's assistant asked.

"I don't really know", he replied. "Civilians don't remain that calm under these circumstances. I've never seen one actually assist in an escape after witnessing an incursion. I wonder about that kid".

"What are you thinking?"

"With holding my judgment for now"

_Observation Deck: Office Tower  
_

The observation deck was closed since night had fallen. Marcus and his companion had made their way here, unobserved, under the cover of darkness. He got his first good look at his strange new companion. He was half his height, but that was due to the odd bipedal stance. The hind legs were digitigrade, the feet with three toes ending with long, black claws. If he stood up, he could easily match Marcus' height. The forelegs disproportionately short, giving it a vague resemblance to dinosaurs like the T-Rex, though its body was covered in mammalian fur. This being nearly sky blue, maybe a bit darker. The stockings and underside white. He had a long fox-like tail with white tip like a fox, fox-like ears, and a white muzzle. The appearance was also squirrel-like. Green eyes unlike those of any cat, dog, fox, or squirrel. Bright red triangle decorated the forehead.

"Who _are_ you?", he asked. "_What_ are you? Where did you come from?"

"Dorumon is my name. I am a digimon, and I came from the Digital World", the blue and white, fox-squirrel answered. "Do you have a name?"

"Marcus. Marcus Damon..."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Marcusdamon. Thanks again for rescuing me".

"Dorumon, huh? By the way, it's two names: Marcus... Damon", he explained, "just plain Marcus will do nicely. What is a digimon, and what is this Digital World?"

"Don't you know?"

"I never heard of it".

"I'm surprised, I thought all Outworlders would know. Outworlders have been there, helped us once not too long ago. Anyway, we digimon are the latest inhabitants of the Digital World. As I was saying, humans came to help liberate us from Cherubimon's tyranny. Recently, we discovered the way to opening portals to the Material World, but now, it would seem that we are not wanted here".

"Then why did you come?"

Marcus had no idea as to what Dorumon was telling him, no idea as to who this "Cherubimon" might have been. No idea that anyone had ever been to a world he had heard nothing of until just a few minutes ago. No idea as to why this digimon had appeared, or even that digimon existed. Though he was beginning to suspect why he had never heard of it until now.

"It's hard to explain, but after Cherubimon, we thought things would improve, but it was a false hope. We have no choice if we are to continue surviving... There is one more favour I'd like to ask, if it isn't too much bother?"

"I don't know what I'm letting myself in for, but what's one more thing? I take it we're on the run from the law?"

"I haven't eaten since I arrived".

"I see. Stay here and keep quiet and out of sight. You'll be safe here for awhile yet, but only if you don't call attention to yourself. Understand?"

"I understand".

"Wait here, and I'll go rustle up some grub".

Marcus slipped out of the observation tower and headed for the corner convenience store. What would a digimon eat? He didn't know, and so bought the nukable burgers, corn dogs, and a couple of dogs from the grill, plus junk food like chips and bottled water, and sodas for himself.

"You don't mind?", the twenty-something young woman wearing light blue, faded jeans and a pink top said as she dropped a container of chocolate pudding into his basket. "Add this too, please", she said. He recognized her, despite the change of clothes. "Is that OK: Marcus Damon?"

He had no choice, as the last thing he wanted was a scene.

"Yum", she said as she scooped pudding into her mouth with the included plastic spoon, "I love chocolate pudding. Reminds me of being a kid again", Yoshi told him.

They were sitting on the edge of the fountain that occupied the center of the square.

"You owe me for that".

"I'll pay you back as soon as you tell me what you did with Canid One".

"I don't know any 'Canid One', and even if I did, why should I tell you? I don't know who the hell you are, and there is no basis for trust here".

"That's unfortunate", she said, "since now I have no choice but to bring you in for witness interrogation Mr. Damon".

"How do you know my name?"

She swallowed another spoonful of the pudding: "I know everything about you Marcus Damon: that you were born on 2 April, 1988, here in Tokyo; blood type B; you attend Otori Middle School, eighth grade. Your father disappeared ten years ago. You have a sister, Kristy, and you live with your mother, Sarah. Your little sister looks up to you even though you have a tendency to act like a real jerk at times. Do I have everything right?"

"Who... _are_ you?", he asked. She'd gotten everything right, though he didn't exactly appreciate being referred to as a jerk.

She pulled out her official ID: "Yoshino Fujieda, special agent with the digimon data squad".

"And what, exactly, do you do?"

"Our job is to control these creatures called 'digimon', who come here from what's known as the Digital World. We prevent the spread of panic by concealing the existence of digimon from the public at large".

"Ehhhh, that's a fascinating story, but what does this have to do with me?"

"That digimon you're hiding, I need to recover him..."

"Yeah? Well, maybe he went back to this Digital World..."

"I highly doubt that, Marcus. I believe you're hiding him. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way: your choice. You can co-operate and come along voluntarily, or I can have you arrested, charged with interfering with a government investigation, and you end up with a 'record' (finger quotes). Your choice, but one way or another, you are not walking away, and you're not talking yourself out of this. So what's it gonna be, Marcus Damon?"

"If I agree to go with you..."

"Forget all that nonsense you see in the movies. We won't 'disappear' (finger quotes) you. At least hear our side, let us make our case. Creating public scenes is the last thing we want".

"I suppose I don't have much choice here, do I?"

"No, you don't".

Yoshi waved, and an unmarked car pulled up at the curb: "Shall we?", she invited.

_DATS Headquarters_

The car moved through the streets at well above the speed limit, but no cops pulled them over. Marcus figured the police knew better than to interfere. They pulled into an underground garage, then took a special elevator that required a key to send it to the only floor it served.

"What is this place?", Marcus asked as he stepped from the elevator. There were an equal number of human personnel and these creatures he'd come to know as digimon, all at their own work stations.

"Welcome to DATS", Yoshi told him.

She led him to an elevated rostrum occupied by a severe looking man with a commanding presence. She threw him a crisp salute.

"Agent Yoshino reporting in with the witness, Commander. Pardon my being out of uniform".

"I trust he gave you no trouble?"

"No, sir, he didn't".

This commander was wearing a dark blue uniform unlike the ones worn by the other personnel. He also had dark blue sunglasses with triangular lenses, and a pet "ferret" perched on his shoulders. Unlike every other ferret he'd seen, this one was white with golden markings, and was wearing a couple of fashion accessories: a gold collar and an ear ring in its left ear.

"Something to drink?", a turtle looking digimon placed a glass on the counter top.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty", Marcus vaguely accused. He wasn't about to eat or drink anything these folks offered, as he suspected it might be laced with some sort of drug.

"Suit yourself", the "turtle" told him as he left.

"Is he the one?", the "ferret" asked.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves: I am Commander Sampson and this is my digimon partner: Kudamon", as he scratched the "ferret" behind the ears.

"Partner?", Marcus asked.

"Everyone who works for DATS has a tame digimon partner. Here's mine: Lalamom. You've already met...". She was holding the plant-like digimon who'd attacked them earlier that day.

"Not under pleasant circumstances... What is this all about?"

"We maintain harmony between the worlds", Kudamon explained.

"It's a long story..."

"Look! I don't have time for 'long stories' (finger quotes). I have to get back..."

"Calm down, son...", Sampson told him.

"I'm not your damn son..."

"An attitude like that isn't doing you any good. It would do you good to at least listen to us, if you really care about Canid One..."

"He has a name: Dorumon..."

"Technically, no digimon has a name. Dorumon is his species name", Sampson explained. "Are you going to calm down enough to hear us out?"

"OK", Marcus said in resignation. "It's just that I really don't like being snatched off the street".

"An inconvenient necessity, I assure you. As I was about to explain, this story got its start back in 1984; that was the year when a group of comp-sci students began a pet project. Their intention was, not artificial intelligence, but rather virtual life. They created the first of what would become known as 'Digital Monsters' - digimon for short. It was their intention that these digimon would replicate the process of evolution, but at a much accelerated rate, made possible since they existed and lived with the speed of data processing.

Their digimon would live like wild animals, fighting to defeat their opponents, load the opponent's data to add to their own store of data. That way, they would evolve in accordance to the survival of the fittest. The project didn't receive the attention they were anticipating, and so the project was dropped for lack of grants and funding. However, they chose to make this an Open Source project to which anyone could contribute code, and use the code they had developed. A video game company picked it up, and used the digimon as the basis for game characters.

However, the digimon continued to follow their original imperative: to evolve. This they continued doing until they attained self awareness. This, in and of itself, would have meant nothing. They would live and exist within the systems that had spawned them in the first place".

"With the advent of self awareness", Kudamon took over, "there came the inevitable growing pains. The whole of the Digital World was in chaos. Constant warfare between the anthroform and zooform digimon. This could have meant the end of our existence, but for the arrival of an enlightened law giver: Lucemon. It was Lucemon who worked out a mutually agreeable _modus vivendi_ that ended the wars. Once the Digital World was at peace, progress became possible. Lucemon was proclaimed the ruler of the Digital World, something he never sought, and never wanted. However, he bowed to popular demand, and accepted the role as emperor of the Digital World. For a long time, this worked out. Until Lucemon became intoxicated with the power he never sought. His rule grew increasingly tyrannical and intolerable.

Ten Legendary Warriors arose, fought, and overthrew Lucemon. After that battle, they realized that one autocratic ruler was not the way to rule the Digital World - too much temptation to abuse unquestioned power. Therefore, they chose from their ranks a triumvirate: Cherubimon, Ohpanimon, and Seraphimon from their ranks to act as co-rulers. They hoped that they would check each other, preventing any one from becoming too powerful to threaten the liberty of their subjects. This, too, didn't work out as planned. Cherubimon became paranoid of the others. Whether he truly believed Seraphimon and Ophanimon were plotting against him, or if this was just the excuse - we really don't know - Cherubimon turned to the dark side, and overthrew his colleagues. Tyranny had returned to the Digital World".

"This is where it gets interesting", Commander Sampson took over. "Lady Ophanimon, despite being held prisoner, and unable to act on her own, called out to the Material World. Five youngsters answered her call, and were transported to the Digital World. No one had any idea such a thing was possible. These five kids became the receptacles for the spirits of the five Legendary Warriors who had not been corrupted. They fought, and defeated, Cherubimon. However, not before Lucemon had escaped the darkest depths of the Digital World where he was held prisoner for his numerous crimes. Part of that fight took place here in the Material World. This is what brought to our attention the fact that the two worlds could interact, that somehow digimon can exist apart from the systems that we thought sustained their existence. How that's possible, we do not know. Unfortunately, these kids returned with no memory of what they'd done, and without any evidence".

Marcus recalled that Dorumon had told him essentially the same story.

"So that's what really happened?", Marcus asked. Of course he knew all about the "near miss" of an undetected comet that had passed uncomfortably close to Earth, causing all sorts of havoc and destruction as it sliced through the atmosphere, over the skies of Tokyo.

"Yes, it was a digibattle, but the government went to great lengths to pass off what everyone couldn't help but notice as the effects of a near collision with a comet. Of course, a lot of people don't believe that, but they can be discredited as conspiracy nuts. All anyone really has is a mystery they can't solve, and we'd like to keep it that way for now.

Are you beginning to understand our problem? What do you do if you know that these strange creatures are beginning to appear here, in our world? Mass panic is a very real possibility. We've already seen that, the battle with Lucemon that spilled over into our world. What does this do to the various belief systems that hold that the only intelligence in the universe is man himself? It is imperative that the public does not learn of this, at least not until we have had the time to adequately prepare the public. This is the mission of the Digital Accidents Tactical Squad - DATS, as everyone calls it".

"There will be relations between our worlds", Kudamon explained. "It will come, but in its own good time. This is the reason you see digimon working here, along side Commander Sampson and his colleagues. We understand and appreciate his problems. We desire good relations with the Material World and all its inhabitants, and are working to make certain that the introduction is made in as orderly a manner as possible. We're buying the Material World the time to ensure that it happens".

"That's the problem: for some reason, the Frontier is weakening. This is allowing feral digimon to cross over, as well as trouble makers. Granted, not all digimon fit into those categories. Some come to satisfy their curiosity. Regardless, we contain, come up with plausible denials, and we send these digimon back to their world in the form of digieggs. We do not destroy digimon".

"Dorumon told me he left for his survival. There's something going on back there, and he doesn't want to go back. He seemed genuinely frightened that he would be sent back".

"And you believed that?", Sampson asked.

"He seemed to be very sure, and I don't think he could fake that. Yoshi told me you have a problem with a lot of digimon crossing over. Why would they be getting out of Dodge in such numbers? Surely it isn't just Material World tourism? Why wouldn't they stay in their own world unless there was something making them desperate enough to leave it, take a chance on a world that has got to be strange to them in the extreme? How do you know you're not sending Dorumon back to persecution. Or even his death, if you force him back?"

Marcus never got an answer, as the klaxon was blaring once again.

"Sector D-59: a convenience restaurant has come under some sort of attack. It could be Canid One".

"Confirmed: picking up Canid One's digital signature".

"Do you see now how hiding him has caused a security breech for all of us?", Kudamon asked.

He never got an answer, as Marcus used the sudden confusion to make his escape. It was only now that Sampson and Kudamon realized this.

"Yoshino: better go after him", Sampson ordered. He thought to himself that he didn't need this, not now, on top of having to deal with a recalcitrant civilian who somehow made friends with, and was aiding, a digimon. It just never happened: on those rare occasions when a civilian happened to see one of these digimon materialize, it freaked them out.

"Seal off the area, assess damage control, Emergency Mode: Level Five!", the commander ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" ...

"Dorumon! Where are you?!", Marcus called out. He was no where to be seen on the observation deck.

"Dorumon, why did you leave?", he asked no one but himself.

"So this is where you were hiding Canid One".

Marcus whirled around, startled.

"Yoshi..."

"A lot of good it did you because we've confirmed it was Canid One who attacked".

"Shut up! It's _your_ fault! This wouldn't've happened if you hadn't interfered. You delayed me, and he probably left because he didn't think I was coming back. _You_ did this! You and the rest of your DATS assholes..."

A sudden explosion and flash of light interrupted them.

"Yoshi!", a call came over her Blue Tooth, "the digimon is in area 205, you better get there fast!"

"I know, I can see it from here. Onnit".

"Look, Marcus, this is...", she looked back, but he was already at the elevator.

"You can't...", she called out.

Too late: the elevator door closed in her face. She hit the call button, but saw it was going to be too long a wait for the next one, especially since the observation deck was closed, and probably only the one elevator was working. She headed for the stairs. It would be a long run down to street level.

Marcus ran outside. Across the plaza, the restaurant and an adjoining building were engulfed in flames.

"Dorumon! What are you doing?! Dorumon!", he called out.

"Marcus?", came a reply from an unexpected direction. Dorumon was coming from around the side of the apartment building.

"Why did you run off like that?! I thought you understood?!"

"It's that other digimon".

"Hurry, Yoshi!", Lalamon urged as Yoshi was arriving near street level. She had a view of the scene.

"That's not Canid One! Who is that?"

_DATS Headquarters_

"Looking up the digital signature...", a DATS tech was saying. "Got it: it's Kokatorimon..."

"A Champion level feral animal digimon", Kudamon finished the ident.

"So that's who attacked the restaurant", Sampson replied.

"It wasn't Canid One after all", Kudamon agreed.

"But Canid One is in very close proximity", the tech explained. "It's hard to separate the different digital signatures".

"Does this mean...", Kudamon started.

"I'm afraid so", Sampson answered the partially unasked question. "I hope he doesn't do something foolish... Yoshi! Your priority is to stop that Damon kid. No telling what he'll do, given the attitude I've seen here".

"Understood, sir", she replied.

_Scene of the Incursion_

"Marcus! Get the HELL out of there!", Yoshi called out from her place on the stair case. "If he attacks, you can't save Dorumon!"

Marcus watched as the new digimon threw a car into the office tower. It struck about halfway up, and could have caused serious injuries or fatalities, had this occurred during business hours. Marcus was beginning to appreciate that not all digimon were friendly, like Dorumon.

"What _is_ that thing?!", he asked.

"I don't know", Dorumon replied.

"DATS is gonna blame you for this if we don't prove otherwise".

"I'll go!", Dorumon replied as he rushed forward to engage the enemy.

"Wait!", Marcus called out. He saw he had no choice but to follow his new partner.

"Marcus! No!", Yoshi called as she left the stair way.

"Metal Cannon!", Dorumon attacked. His attack did little else but to call unwanted attention to himself.

The digimon, looking like an over grown rooster, cawed at him then fired an energy burst that missed, blowing off half of one of the trees lining the boulevard.

"Metal Cannon! Metal Cannon!", he got off two quick shots that the "rooster" dodged easily. ...

"I don't understand this", Kudamon was saying.

"Why is Canid One attacking?", Sampson asked.

"He hasn't been tamed yet. Why is he fighting for a human?" ...

"Marcus! Get away from that thing: he'll tear you to pieces!", Yoshi called out another warning - a warning Marcus ignored.

This time, Kokatorimon fired off an energy attack that spread even more devastation. The shock wave sent Dorumon flying, and knocked Marcus off his feet. He had been behind Dorumon, but now Dorumon was behind him, having landed hard. He wasn't moving.

Marcus ran to his stricken new friend. He didn't know if he was still alive as he kneeled before the inert form.

"Dorumon! Dorumon!", he called, but got no response. It began to rain hard. Water dripped off Marcus' nose and pooled around Dorumon. He feared the worst... "Doru... Mon?"

"_GOD DAMN YOU!_", he turned and yelled to the rooster digimon. He felt something strange. It looked like his right hand was on fire, engulfed in orange flames, but he felt no burning or even heat, just a tingling sensation.

Through the smoke, a figure approached. Marcus recognized the figure: some old guy who he'd seen fishing in the pond at the park. He was still wearing his khaki colored fisherman's outfit, complete with a matching hat whose hat band conveniently held lures. A fishing pole with an open casting reel in his left hand...

"Hey, kid!", he called out. "Catch!", as he threw something at him. Marcus caught the thing. It looked like the one Yoshi had, though it was a different color scheme.

"What's this?", Marcus asked.

"A digivice: use it in combination with your DNA to revive Dorumon. It also allows you to evolve your partner to higher, more powerful, levels. Place your hand on the top of the digivice and say 'DNA charge'".

There was no time for more explication: "DNA Charge!", he called out as he placed his "burning" hand on the digivice. ...

"Sir! I'm getting some unusual readings. Canid One is drawing more data from the Digital World"

"Is he...", Sampson asked, "how is that possible?" ...

_Dorumon digivolve toooo ..._

**... DORUGAMON!**

"Huh?", Marcus asked himself. "He... transformed?"

Kokatorimon fired again at Dorugamon, but missed as he took flight.

"Power Metal!", he fired at the rooster digimon, scoring a direct hit. Kokatorimon at first seemed to be on fire, engulfed in white flames. He disappeared as something dropped to the street. It looked like an over size chicken egg.

"There! That'll teach you to bother us!", Marcus celebrated. "Right...", he looked to where he expected to see Dorugamon, but he wasn't there.

"Marcus", Dorumon called out.

"Huh?", Marcus asked himself. The "transformation" had reversed as quickly, and as unexpectedly, as his transformation to Dorugamon.

"You promised to bring back food, remember?", Dorumon asked.

"Yeah, I did... I'm just glad you're OK" ...

"Kokatorimon just transformed back into a digiegg", the DATS tech announced. "I don't know how it's possible, but somehow that civilian defeated Kokatorimon".

"Order Yoshino to return immediately", Sampson ordered.

"What are you thinking?", Kudamon asked.

"Anyone who can unlock his DNA, tame a wild digimon, and digivolve that same digimon that quickly is someone I want on my team".

_Scene of the Incursion_

"So what'll it be? Up for some burgers?", Marcus asked his partner.

"With cheese?", Dorumon asked.

"Sure, you earned it after all".

"We earned it", Dorumon corrected.

"Hold it, you two!", Yoshi called out. "My orders are to bring the both of you back to DATS".

"Sorry, toots, but we have our priorities".

"My orders..."

"T'hell with your orders", Marcus countered. "We're going for burgers - come or don't. Your choice".

"Marcus, you're the worst", Yoshi playfully reprimanded.


	3. An Offer He Can't Refuse

**2) An Offer He Can't Refuse**

"Yoshino reporting in with criminal and his accomplice", Yoshi threw Sampson a crisp salute, as seemed to be her habit.

"Criminals?", Marcus asked. "You _know_ that Dorumon didn't destroy that restaurant..."

"That's not what this is about", Yoshi interrupted.

"It is a crime for any digimon to even be in the Material World. We treat this like any other case of illegal immigration: that's what Dorumon is: an illegal immigrant. And you are a willing accomplice; you've already demonstrated that", Sampson completed the explanation. "You are in a lot more trouble than you seem to realize".

"You - all of you - work with digimon!"

"If a police officer breaks a speed limit to catch a criminal, does he become a criminal?", Lalamon asked.

"OK, then, Lalamon: show me your visa. You can't and we both know it, so stop conning me. I'm not buying it..."

"Show him how we deal with these illegals", Kudamon encouraged.

A pawnchessmon was carrying something...

"Isn't that..."

"Kokatorimon's digiegg", Yoshi explained.

Marcus watched as the egg was placed onto a platform with a depression shaped to hold the egg upright. One of the techs, this one also female, but wearing a uniform that looked very much different from the one worn by Yoshino. Probably on-site techs, not field agents.

"Co-ordinates set and locked", she was reporting. "Digiwarp field generator on... digital harmonizer is synced... security code recognized... transport in five seconds".

At the time-out, the chamber containing the digiegg filled with a bright light. As it faded and disappeared, the chamber was now empty.

"What...", Marcus started.

"We sent it back to the Digital World where it belongs. You're next, Dorumon", Sampson told them.

"You can't!", Dorumon protested.

"You don't belong here; you have no business being here", Sampson told him.

"I don't belong _there_..."

"Why?"

"I... don't... know", Dorumon seemed to be at a loss for words. It seemed very odd, given what he had at stake here. "For whatever reason, I'm not wanted back there. The others... they're always saying I'm the cause of what's going wrong..."

"What's happening?", Marcus asked.

"That's just the thing: we don't know. Some kind of epidemic. No one will tell us anything... You _can't_ send me back!"

"You heard him: he isn't an illegal. He's a refugee", Marcus challenged Sampson.

"That's not our concern", Sampson objected. "Digital World internal affairs are none of our business. If these digimon find conditions of their world intolerable, then they can either learn to live with it, or change it. I have a responsibility to this world".

"Kudamon! You OK with that?!"

"Son, come with me", Sampson said as he led the way to his private office. Marcus and Dorumon followed.

"Sit", Sampson invited as he settled behind his desk.

"Let's get a few things straight", Marcus began, "you're not my father so don't call me 'son'. I don't take orders from you. Dorumon asked specifically for my help, and that's just what I intend to do: help him. You don't want anyone to know about him, fine, I'll keep him out of sight and guarantee his good behavior. Now, if you'll excuse us, I was supposed to be home hours ago".

Marcus began to rise.

"You're not leaving, not just yet", Sampson challenged. "Sit down", he ordered. "You don't appreciate the reality of your situation, so I will explain it to you, _Mister_ Damon. Is that clear?"

Marcus knew that a second escape was probably not going to happen this time, as he wouldn't be catching them off their guard. He returned to his seat before Sampson's desk.

"I could have taken your digimon, obliterated your memory, and sent you on your way with your being none the wiser. Hasn't it occurred to you that more people should know about these incursions?"

"I suppose so... now that you mention it, I haven't been seeing anything on the news", Marcus conceded.

"That's DATS at work: keeping the public at large well in the dark. Haven't you wondered how it is that Yoshino brought you here, showed you everything we're doing?"

"I thought it odd, for what's supposed to be an uber-secret operation", Marcus agreed.

"It was fully our intention to wipe your memory once we had Dorumon. There was never any need for force, never any chance you'd ever tell anyone because all that knowledge would have just disappeared as though it never happened. You would go on with your life, none the wiser".

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was getting to that. You see, Marcus, you have an uncommon ability - something we can use. You have what we call 'DNA' - Digital Natural Ability. It is that which enabled you to digivolve Dorumon. As for what it is and where it came from, we don't know. We have no idea why some have it but most do not. It would also seem you have acquired a digivice. How did you happen to acquire special issue DATS equipment?"

Marcus wondered if he should tell this Sampson about the old fisherman: "Uhhhh...", he began, "it just sort of appeared. Out of nowhere. All I know is I didn't want to see Dorumon get hurt, and to prove to you he didn't have anything to do with that fire".

"I see", Sampson seemed to accept that 'explanation', and it wasn't a 100% lie. "I'm giving you a choice here, Mr. Damon. You can join DATS, though it will have to be off the books, so to speak, as you're under age..."

"_You_ want _me_ to work for you for free?!", Marcus stood, leaning over Sampson's desk. "I'm not working for you under _any_ circumstances..."

"You don't understand the gravity of your situation, Young Man!", Sampson barked back at him. "Your digimon is only going to put you in danger. Digimon naturally attract other digimon: that's what they were programmed to do in order to get them fighting..."

"We can handle anything that comes our way, just like we handled Kokatorimon..."

"Kokatorimon was a Champion, and a feral digimon. That made him an easy opponent to defeat. There have been far more formidable digimon crossing over, and you won't be able to handle these. Furthermore, we at DATS are not going to spend our valuable time following you two all over the city cleaning up the messes you make.

You want to know about payment? You work for DATS, and Dorumon gets to stay here. We can always use capable agents, and as DNA isn't so common, neither are DATS agents. I am taking a very big chance on you: I'm putting my career on the line. However, you are not so indispensable that we can't get by without you. We can, and we will, send Dorumon back if we have to. That's up to you, Mr. Damon".

"Please", Dorumon said, "I can't go back".

"Payment...", Marcus said. "Alright, your blackmail worked. I and Dorumon will work for you".

"Send Agent Fujieda in here", Sampson said into his intercom.

"Agent Yoshino reporting, Sir!", as she saluted.

"Marcus will be joining us", Sampson explained.

"Sir?", she asked.

"I'm leaving it up to you: you will over see Mr. Damon and his partner. Familiarize them with DATS procedures".

"Sir?"

"That will be all, Agent Yoshino".

"Yes, sir", she replied, but it was clear she didn't like this assignment. It was the last thing she needed: keeping what she already knew would be a loose cannon under control.

"As for you, Mr. Damon, I expect you to watch that attitude, and follow Agent Yoshino's instructions to the letter. Consider yourself on probation, and act like it. Am I making myself clear here?"

"Crystal", Marcus replied with forced deference.

"And Dorumon? That applies equally to you. Your stay here in the Material World is equally on a trial basis. Do you understand?"

"Thank you for not sending me back", he replied with a good deal more sincerity.

"That will be all for now", Sampson dismissed Marcus and his partner.

"Do you think this a wise move?", Kudamon asked after they'd left the office.

"I don't know. I can only hope this isn't a big mistake. I don't like the attitude, and I fully expect that this Marcus and his partner will bring us unexpected surprises. On the other hand, when have we seen a civilian bond that easily and quickly with a wild digimon? How does he get a digivice that we didn't issue to him? Better we keep him close where we can keep an eye on him rather than have to go through this all over again".

"It would seem that the Digital World has taken the decision out of our hands", Kudamon agreed.

"The first thing you should know", Yoshi was explaining, "is how to conceal your digimon".

"Huh?", Marcus and Dorumon both asked.

"Point your digivice at Dorumon", she continued explaining, and Marcus did that. "Now press the button farthest on the right hand side".

Marcus did that, and Dorumon disappeared in a flash of light. At first he thought...

"Marcus!", he heard Dorumon call from the digivice. His face appeared on its LCD screen. "What did you do?"

"Digimon originally existed as pure data, as virtual life forms without substance. The digivice simply returns them to that state, and stores their data in its memory. Don't worry: no harm has come to him. That way, no one need see him, and as long as you keep your digivice out of sight, no one need know. Every DATS agent conceals their partners, expect when we're here at HQ, or need their help with wild digimon".

"Fascinating", Marcus said. "What else can these digivices do?"

"We'll get into that later, but for now, keep this close at all times", as Yoshi handed him his own Bluetooth. "You are on-call from now on as a DATS agent..."

"Yeah, except now Mom's gonna ground me for sure", Marcus complained.

"Already thought of that: I'll take you home, have a word with your mother", Yoshi promised. It was already very late: much later than he'd ever stayed out without at least calling in first.

Sarah Damon wasn't the least bit happy about this new development.

_Damon Residence_

"Dorumon, reload", Marcus materialized his partner in his room, after Yoshi dropped him off.

"Yes, Marcus?", he asked.

"There are things here that I'm not understanding", he explained. "Just _what _is going on here? Why did you come, and why me?"

"I didn't specifically choose you; that was never my intention. I wanted out of the Digital World, and you just happened to be there. I'll always be grateful for all the help..."

"That still doesn't explain this", Marcus said, as he showed his new digivice.

"I can't explain it either. All I know is that, once Cherubimon was defeated, the Digital World has yet to decide on how it will be governed. We have an interim ruler – his name is Merukimon – and for a while, everything seemed to be just fine. He isn't the problem anyway, but there is something else going on, something is disturbing the entire Digital World. We fear for our survival. Once we figured out how to open digigates to the Material World, a lot of us began to make good our escape. We fear we may not have any other home. It would seem that these openings between the worlds has escaped our control. You've seen it for yourself: feral digimon are also being caught up in them, and they land here too, like that Kokatorimon".

"Then what of this 'DNA'? I never heard of it, and I _know_ I didn't have it before now. Who is that old guy? How is he involved?"

"I... can't explain. I would if I could: you have to believe me. As for the old guy, I never saw him before he gave you that digivice. There are a lot of things even we digimon don't understand about our world. It would seem that we aren't its only, or even its first, inhabitants. We don't know who is _really_ running our world. It's the same as before, when Lady Ophanimon called the Outworlders to come to liberate us from Cherubimon's tyranny. We didn't believe such a thing could even be possible, and we still can't explain that".

"I've seen the old guy", Marcus explained. "He usually hangs out at the park, fishing, or around the docks, fishing. I thought he was just another retired man killing time. I never gave him much thought. I can't recall when he first showed up, but now I wished I did".

"All I know is he isn't what he seems".

"I'd say that's pretty obvious".

"The best way to explain it", Dorumon said, "is that there seems to be some... providence – I don't know any other way to say it – that somehow, for whatever reason, wants our worlds to work together. I don't know how else to explain your DNA, or why that old fisherman is here, or how he produces digivices, or how he just happens to show up the instant you need him".

Marcus decided to sleep on it, and could hope he'd at least get enough for the next day.

"Marcus!", his mother called out. "You're gonna be late for school!"

It would be a lot easier, not having to live a double life, splitting his time between his new responsibilities with DATS, and continuing to lead his original life.

"I know, I'm just going", he called back, as he threw his book bag over his shoulder, as he completed his hasty dressing.

If he were to make the morning bell, he would have to run the whole way, but he was up to that. That was, until he came upon the elementary school his sister attended. He saw a police car parked in the visitor's lot in front, a group of kids just milling about, and an officer doing interviews. The cop car wasn't the only official vehicle there.

"Kristy! Hey, Kristy!", he called out as he began to shove his way through a knot of kids.

"Marcus?", she asked, not expecting him. "Look at that", she pointed to a wire cage.

"What happened to the animals?", he asked.

"It's definitely strange, and this isn't the first report we've had of animals missing from schools", the officer was explaining to the headmaster, and one teary-eyed boy.

"Who would do such a thing?", the headmaster asked.

"I'd rather not speculate", the officer replied, eyes shifting to the boy.

The headmaster knew what he meant: he didn't want to say it where the kids could hear. Devil worshipers or other sickos on the loose.

"See that boy?", Kristy pointed to the kid standing by the cop and the headmaster. "It was his turn to take care of the animals, and he discovered they'd been taken this morning before class. Nobody knows where they went".

"Huh", Marcus said softly.

"Yo...", he started saying, but was hushed up, as she pulled him behind another shed.

"Yoshi?", he asked.

"I don't know what you're doing here..."

"It's my sister's school".

"Regardless, this was digimon activity", she explained.

"How do you know?", he asked.

"I'm picking up residual digital energy", as she showed the display on her digivice.

"Those things can do that too?", Marcus asked.

"That, and a lot more..."

"Looks like things are looking up", Dorumon announced. "This should be interesting".

"Dorumon? How did you get out?", Marcus asked.

"Yannow, there ought to be a rule against leaving your digivice without permission", Yoshi reprimanded. "Maybe I'll take that up with the Commander".

"Until you do, nothing you can do about it", Dorumon told her.

"Why didn't you call?", Marcus asked.

"So far, nothing we can do about it", Yoshi explained. "The responsible digimon isn't here, and DATS lost track of him after he materialized. We don't know where he's holed up".

"The all-powerful Commander screwed up?", Marcus asked sarcastically.

"Digimon are learning too", Yoshi explained. "We'll find a counter measure to their counter measure".

The kids were on their way to class; the police headed on their way.

"Don't be sad", Kristy was telling the boy who felt he'd failed in his duties to care for the animals. "I'm sure they'll find out who did this", she reassured.

"Kristy! Don't worry! We'll get whoever did this!", Marcus called after his sister.

Marcus drew the first of what he knew would be a string of reprimands for being late for school. Fortunately, that's where it ended: no detention. This time.

_Kristy's School_

Marcus and Yoshi had arrived after sundown.

"The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime", he explained.

"You watch too many movies", Yoshi complained. However, she had no better ideas as DATS had not discovered the location of this digimon, and the Commander was losing his patience. The idea was silly, it couldn't possibly work, but at least it was doing _something_, and anything was better than admitting to Commander Sampson she had no ideas at all.

Drifting clouds blocked off the moonlight. It was a few minutes shy of 9:30.

"Here it comes", Marcus whispered to Yoshi. There was something moving out there, headed for the animal pens. Yoshi was indeed surprised, could it really be that easy? That Marcus' cockamamie scheme _actually_ worked?

The moonlight returned.

"Isn't that your sister's friend?", she asked. Indeed, it was that boy.

"Hey kid!", Marcus called out, as he stepped from behind the shed. "Why did you come back? You shouldn't be..."

The boy wordlessly glared back, the look on his face cutting off his words. Marcus couldn't recall the last time he'd seen such malevolence.

"Quiet!", he screamed back.

"You little brat...", Marcus started.

"Hold on, Marcus, I don't like this at all", Yoshi said, as she noticed the complete change in attitude. This wasn't the tearful, regretful boy of earlier that day.

He didn't look at them, just stood there, hands clenched, voice filled with rage.

"I _never_ wanted to take care of those f'kin' animals! I have better things to do, and I wished they'd all disappear!".

He looked to Yoshi and Marcus: "And _he_ made it happen!", he said with delight.

Behind him, shimmering, multi-coloured lights appeared. The digimon materialized. It looked like those caterpillars that he'd seen in his mother's herb garden. Green with black streaks on the back of every segment. It roared at them, and knocked the boy down with a swipe of his tail.

"You alright?", Marcus asked, as he checked on the boy's condition. He carried the boy back to the side of the shed, away from the likely battle ground.

"You are so going to pay for that!", he threatened to the worm digimon.

"Stay out of this!", Yoshi ordered. "Leave it to us".

She pulled out her digivice: "Lalamon, reload!"

Lalamon appeared from a swirl of golden light: "Seed Shot!", she fired at the worm digimon.

The worm dodged the explosive pellets, then retaliated by firing tough, sticky threads that ensnared Lalamon, as it threw her to the ground hard enough to stun her.

"Lalamon!", Yoshi ran to the stricken digimon.

"That's enough!", Marcus called. "Dorumon, reload!"

Dorumon appeared in the same fashion.

"Time to digivolve", Yoshi told Lalamon. "DNA charge!"

_Lalamon digivolve toooo ..._

**... SUNFLOMON!**

This "plantimal" had digitigrade feet, a long tail, but was as green as any plant. The head and face resembled a sunflower, except for the red triangle on her forehead.

"Sunshine Beam!", she attacked.

"We don't get a look in this time", Dorumon announced. Marcus, too, expected that it would devolve back into its digiegg form. Once the smoke cleared, there was no digiegg. Instead, it looked like a cocoon.

"Is it digivolving?", Marcus asked.

"Not sure", Dorumon replied. "It's an insect, and this looks more like metamorphosis if you ask me. It's still not a good thing".

They watched as it cracked open. This time, a giant moth appeared. It took off, flying at Sunflomon and Yoshi. It dropped some sort of dust. A chemical attack that incapacitated the both of them, and it was beginning an attack run.

"C'mon, digivolve!", Marcus said, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?", Dorumon asked.

"I don't know", Marcus told him. "I'm not getting that feeling, like last time".

The "moth" kicked Sunflomon across the playground. Now it was starting another attack run. Marcus ran forward to do something - anything - to protect Yoshi.

"Marcus! Get out of here!", Yoshi ordered. "You can't handle this. Leave it to trained professionals like me!"

"So sayeth the 'trained professional' (finger quotes) who's flat on her back. I can see how well you're handling this", he added with the appropriate sarcasm.

It was still beating up on Sunflomon.

"Kicking her when she's down, what a _piece of shit_ you are!"

Marcus was beginning to suspect what he needed: to feel angry: that's how it worked last time. He was right, as he saw the orange "fire" return.

"Ready Dorumon?"

"Let's do it!"

"DNA charge!"

_Dorumon digivolve toooo ..._

**... DORUGAMON!**

Dorugamon took flight, and intercepted the bug. It released that same chemical attack, but this time, Dorugamon was waiting for this, and held his breath. He threw it away from Sunflomon, and moved in for the attack.

"Power Metal!", he fired. The thing took a near point blank hit, then began to phase out. It devolved into a digiegg.

"So your fury releases your DNA charge?"

Marcus turned toward the familiar voice.

"You're that guy who gave me my digivice"

"Next, you must learn how to summon your DNA charge at will", the old fisherman explained. "If you are to meet future challenges, both in this world, and the next, Marcus..."

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not important. What _is_ important is that you discipline yourself. There are greater challenges awaiting you".

"What are you..."

"You're becoming more interesting by the minute", he said as Marcus lost sight of him in the darkness, as clouds blocked off the light once again.

_DATS Headquarters_

"Transport complete".

"Finally, something's gone right in this debacle", Kudamon was commenting.

"We captured the rogue digimon, and that boy's memories have been wiped clean. He knows nothing of what happened after he came back after school. Looks like this case ended well".

"Except that it took a lot more resources to cover up the signs of that battle than it should have", Sampson objected. "Getting cocky is never a good thing, and you would do well to remember that, Agent Fujieda".

"Yes, sir", she replied sheepishly.

That evening, Yoshi didn't sleep that well. Despite the brave front she'd put up for the Commander, she still had doubts. That insect digimon caught her by surprise, and it wasn't even sapient. An unexpected chemical attack that left her and her partner vulnerable. Had it not been for Marcus, she couldn't be sure she would not have lost Sunflomon.

She also wished that Sampson had made someone - anyone - else responsible for the new guy, who shouldn't've even been there, as he was just a kid. Partner or no partner, what was Sampson thinking? Didn't he realize how much trouble _he_ could get into should the wrong people find out what he was doing?

_Next Morning_

The Gulfstream bizjet had entered Japanese airspace, on approach to Tokyo International.

"Sir: we shall be landing shortly".

"Thank you, Gaomon", the blue-eyed, blond-haired nineteen year old replied without enthusiasm to his digimon partner: the only two passengers.

"After all this time, home", he said to no one but himself with a sigh.


	4. The Rival

**3) The Rival**

"The weather report says it's 17deg, Master Thomas", the late middle-aged butler announced as he stood just outside the shower. "Quite a bit warmer than Vienna, don't you think?"

Thomas, wearing a silk bathrobe, barely grunted out an acknowledgment as he accepted a fresh towel offered on a silver platter, as he headed for his bedroom to dress for the day. He paused to look out the window at the city spread before him. He sighed at the familiar sight.

Marcus had been fitted for his DATS uniform, and would be picking up a few this morning. This being the same red-maroon colour as Yoshi's, with the same style vest, but a contrasting dark blue. Marcus' uniform consisted of the usual button down shirt, long trousers that fit like normal trousers, and a uniform very much like a business suit, except for the insignia and lack of a jacket.

The two female techs wore uniforms that were blue, though not the same, darker blue, of the Commander's uniform. Marcus figured the difference was the distinction between field agents and support personnel.

"Farewell, Master Thomas", the butler and three maids said, as he got into the Rolls Royce limo that would take him to his job at DATS. He hardly acknowledged their existence.

Marcus' Bluetooth chirped as he was on his way: "We detected digimon activity close to you, Sector C-7", he was informed.

"We'll check it out", he acknowledged.

Three stoners were sitting on the curb. They were already pretty far gone, despite the early hour.

"Yannow, nothing ever happens around here", the blond one was saying.

"I agree", came a reply.

"That's pretty good, I didn't know you could throw your voice while drinking soda?", he said to the one in glasses and a ball cap. That was why they were sitting there: slaking their dry mouth after smoking copious amounts of pot and hash.

"Huh?", he replied.

"Wow, fire", the one with a goatee and shaved head said as a pile of rubbish awaiting pick-up burst into flames. That was his only reaction to what should have scared the living daylights out of him.

"Cool", the blond one said, equally indifferent.

The other began giggling.

"Way weird", the bald one commented as he watched a small "fireball" ignite another pile just down the street.

Marcus paid them no attention as he ran past.

"Dorumon, reload!"

Dorumon appeared from a whirl of yellow light.

"There it is!", Marcus announced.

"Metal Cannon!", Dorumon fired at the "fireball".

"We have the digimon identified", Marcus received the ident over the Bluetooth, "Demimeramon: in-training level fire digimon".

"That attack didn't do anything?", Marcus asked. Dorumon's Metal Cannon passed through Demimeramon, cratering farther down the street, but otherwise doing no further damage.

"It's not solid enough to take a hit!", Dorumon stated the obvious.

Demimeramon retaliated with a fireball that Marcus and Dorumon narrowly avoided.

"Dino Tooth!", Dorumon tried something else, but that was no more effective.

"Can you do that fire thing?", he asked. "I don't know what else I can do!"

"The DNA charge?", Marcus replied, "It doesn't work that way!"

Another fireball came at them.

"Way weird", one stoner was saying.

"What are those things?", another asked.

"They're called 'digimon'", Thomas was explaining to them, "and you'll never have to think about them again", as he pulled out another device and pointed it at the trio. They dropped. "Memory wipe accomplished", he said. "Though I doubt that was totally necessary with this bunch".

"Pursue and secure", he said as he consulted his hand held. "Gaomon?"

"Sir, yes sir!", his partner replied.

_DATS Headquarters_

Marcus was saying as he entered the control room to Yoshi: "Nothing to fire at, or grab onto".

"I wouldn't worry about it", Yoshi told him. "We weren't expecting you to stop it anyway, so you didn't let us down".

"Huh?! What's _that_ supposed to mean?!", he challenged back.

Before he could get an answer...

"Digimon secured", the new arrival who was wearing a blue uniform that matched that of the commander turned in an orange digiegg decorated with a flame pattern.

"It's Thomas!", one of the techs announced.

"When did you get back?", the other asked.

"I hear he's related to one of Austria's leading families: a real prince - and a Prince Charming".

"Yeah", the other replied dreamily.

They were beginning to act as they were dressed.

"Huh?", Marcus asked himself.

This Thomas walked past Marcus as if he didn't exist.

"Hi, I'm Dorumon...", Dorumon tried greeting the new digimon accompanying Thomas: a blue and white "teddy bear" wearing red boxing gloves and a matching sweat band.

"Humph", he snorted at Dorumon.

"That was rather inconsiderate", Dorumon told himself.

"Hey! Blondie!", Marcus called out. "You leave your manners at home?!"

Once again, he acted as if he hadn't heard, as if Marcus' very existence was too far beneath his contempt.

"Thomas H. Norstein reporting for duty, Sir!", as he saluted Commander Sampson.

"It's good to have you back".

"During the flight, I read all of your reports. It would seem there's been an increase in the number of incursions".

"Indeed. Do you think there's the possibility that these incursions could overwhelm the ability of the data squad to deal with them?"

"No, if you have the right teams on the job, Sir".

Marcus made a show of exaggerated throat clearing.

"You may introduce yourself, Marcus", Sampson told him. Finally, someone was acknowledging his presence.

"Why should I?! How about the new guy introduce _himself_?!"

The snooty attitude really rubbed Marcus the wrong way: "I've got seniority here, even if I started three days ago..."

"Actually, Thomas is the one with seniority. He's been away to Austria, consulting on our behalf with our subcontractors. Technically, he is your superior", Sampson explained.

"Tommy..."

"That's Thomas H. Norstein to you and everyone else", he snapped back at him.

"You sure are a pretentious asshole. I know the type; we had one just like you in school. Didn't do his homework, and when our Pre-algebra teacher reprimanded him, he _actually_ laughed in his face. Told him it didn't matter if he learned or not because he had a legacy at a prestigious university, he'd get gentlemen C's, and then a senior vice presidency set up just for him. He'd be starting for more in a month than any school teacher would make in a year.

You're all alike: your mother squatted on home base, grunted, and _you_ thought you hit a grand slam. You'll ruin yet another good company, bail with your golden parachute, while working schlubs who're trying to make ends meet will be left out in the cold and you won't give a rat's ass..."

"Marcus, you are completely out of line!", Sampson reprimanded.

"Thomas has been with DATS from the beginning", Yoshi explained. "He spent the past six months working with our subcontractors in Austria. It was he who helped iron out some difficulties with our software. He was the only one to discover a critical bug in one of our operating systems".

"And his partner, Gaomon, is easily one of our best digimon fighters", Kudamon added. "They are our best team".

"Agent Yoshi is correct", Sampson agreed. "Marcus, you will be working closely with Mr. Norstein".

"Tell me this is some sort of joke! It's not the least bit amusing".

"Commander Sampson, if I may, based on what I've seen so far, it is my considered judgment that Marcus be dismissed from DATS. I can see nothing he can contribute to our mission. He doesn't belong here".

"Hey, Tommy! If you have something to say, say it to my face".

"Very well", he said, addressing Marcus, "you and your pathetic excuse for a partner are not suited to serving at DATS".

Marcus took a swing at him, but Thomas caught his fist before he could connect.

"Such pathetic fighting skills", he sighed.

"You sure like to flap your yap. How about doin' your talkin' in the ring?"

"Believe me, that's the last thing you should want", Thomas dismissed.

"Like I said, nothing but talk, talk, talk!"

"Very well, suit up", Thomas challenged.

They met in the boxing ring that was part of the Physical Fitness center located on the ground floor of the building DATS was using as its headquarters.

"Your sparring helmet", Yoshi offered.

"He's not wearing one; I'm not wearing one".

Yoshi was refereeing: "Neutral corners guys", she ordered. Marcus and Thomas took their corners.

"Three minute rounds", Yoshi told them.

Lalamon rang the bell, and Marcus came charging out of his corner. He took a fierce swing.

"Huh?", he asked himself, as Thomas easily side-stepped.

"Bad tactics, putting all your faith in power", he remarked. "What made you decide to join DATS?", Thomas asked as he dodged every blow Marcus tried to land.

"So I could take care of pretentious assholes like you", Marcus hissed at him through clenched teeth.

Thomas delivered his first blow to Marcus' midsection, but deliberately soft enough to not knock him down.

"What a pathetic reason to join. Each member of DATS has a special mission to protect the public at large. We're not here for our amusement, and this is no game we're playing kid".

"Keep talking", Marcus challenged as he threw more punches and kicks that all missed.

"This is becoming tedious", Thomas announced, as he landed a blow to the jaw that knocked Marcus down. Yoshi began to count off approximate seconds.

"...eight, nine, ten!", Lalamon rang the bell.

"Yeay! Thomas! He's the MAN!", the two techs squealed like the school girls which they greatly resembled.

"Crude and vulgar people have no place at DATS", Thomas dismissed as he was preparing to leave the ring.

"'Samatter? Running from the sound of your own voice?", Marcus challenged.

"The match is over", Thomas reminded.

"What match? This is a serious fight and it's not over so long as I'm still standing. Marcus charged, and landed a glove to Thomas' jaw.

The techs gasped in horror at the sucker punch.

"Sorry 'bout that", Marcus told him with heavy sarcasm. "Why don't you brown nose Sampson some more? I'm sure he has some reports".

_DATS Control Room_

"Hold still, Marcus!", Yoshi ordered, as she was tending his cuts and bruises.

"That..."

"You should feel fortunate it was a draw. Thomas trains hard every day, and he can afford Olympic champions for trainers. I've seen him flatten a lot of the very best in that ring".

"Pretentious..."

"Marcus: what makes you think you're so much better than Thomas?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, he's an overbearing snob - a richie rich - but you're an anti-snob, and from where I'm standing, I can't decide which one of you is more insufferable. I heard what you said, and I can assure you that Thomas, for all his faults, succeeding without trying isn't one of them. His daddy's money didn't get him into DATS, and it isn't keeping him here either. I don't know, but I get the impression that his father doesn't approve of his working here".

"Don't compare me..."

"That's exactly what I'm doing: you two are opposite sides of the same ugly coin".

Fortunately, Marcus was saved by the klaxon.

"Digimon incursions in sector C-82", one of the techs announced.

"Beginning analysis", the other reported. "Transferring to the main monitor..."

"Isn't that Demimeramon?", Sampson asked.

"Indeed it is", Kudamon confirmed. "They have the ability to replicate at will. If even one was left behind, they proliferate at an astonishing rate".

"Picking up eight... sixteen... thirty two... They're growing geometrically!"

"Apparently, the area wasn't sealed off properly before", Kudamon announced.

"You mean Prince Thomas fucked up!", Marcus announced with glee. "Leave this to us; we'll do it right. Dorumon..."

"Are you _sure_ you can handle so many?", Thomas asked.

"We'll get the job done, and do it with style", Marcus insisted.

"No, I don't think so", Thomas objected.

"Hold it!", Sampson ordered. "You stay Marcus, Thomas: you handle this. Yoshi, you and Lalamon go with him".

"C'mon, Dorumon...", Marcus said as he led his partner towards the elevator.

"You are disobeying a direct order!", Sampson reprimanded. "Stand down, Mister! You are in no condition to fight this battle"

"You and Dorumon should stay and observe: see how Thomas and Gaomon work together and learn something", Kudamon told them.

"Dammit!", Marcus swore under his breathe.

"What was that, Agent Damon?", Sampson asked.

"Nothing, Sir", he replied.

_Sector C-82_

"Gaomon?", Thomas asked, as they stood before a whole group of Demimeramon.

"Yes, Sir!", he replied.

"Initiate Plan A!", Thomas ordered, as three of the Demimeramon fired off fireballs.

"Double Backhand!", Gaomon attacked, creating a vortex that broke up the fireballs, and scattered the fire digimon, but otherwise, it did them no harm.

"Plan A-2", Thomas called out. "DNA Charge!"

_Gaomon digivolve toooo ..._

**... GAOGAMON!**

The "teddy bear" had transformed into what looked like a blue and white Chow Chow but with exaggerated canines, and two fashion accessories: a bright red scarf, and two gold bands that held the braids from his ruff. Unlike the breed he superficially resembled, he had a golden star on his forehead.

"Implement plan!", Thomas ordered.

"Spiral Blow!", he attacked with an even more powerful version of his Rookie level attack. This one did it: broke up the demimeramon.

"Excellent team work", Yoshi congratulated, as she loaded the last of the digieggs into the trunk of the official DATS patrol car. "Like always".

"Three minutes and ten seconds: we beat our old record by nearly a minute", Thomas announced to Gaomon.

"Sir, yes sir!", Gaomon agreed.

"Demimeramon in Sector B-17", Yoshi was informed over her Bluetooth. Thomas and Gaomon over heard.

"Let's get on this", he ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!"

_DATS Headquarters_

"It's as though Thomas never left", Sampson said, as he'd seen the whole fight on the main monitor.

"That's our Thomas", one of the techs said.

"And don't forget: he's so cute!", the other agreed.

"Oy vey!", Marcus commented to Dorumon, "he even has fan-gals".

"You see?", Kudamon asked. "There's a big difference between Thomas' and Gaomon's team and yours".

"Ohhhh...", Marcus had had enough. He ran for the elevator.

"You're not gonna stop them?", Kudamon asked.

"Not this time, and not just yet", Sampson replied.

Marcus and Dorumon were running through the underground garage, as Marcus was unable to check a vehicle from the motor pool.

"Don't be disappointed just because Thomas is better than you", Dorumon was telling him.

"Says who?", he shot back, just as he tripped and fell.

"I didn't mean anything by it", Dorumon apologized. "I'm still your partner, and I believe in you".

"You're right: he is better than me. I'm just too stubborn to admit it. That wasn't a fight back there, it was a brawl. Not how to be a MMA champion. I have to admit: I still have a lot to learn", as he headed for the exit. "It's never been an easy thing for me... But you didn't hear that".

"Hear what?", Dorumon replied.

"Damn fire!"

"It's you again?", Marcus said, as this was the third time he'd met the old fisherman. "What're you doing here?" He was beginning to suspect that these meetings were not coincidences.

"Just what it looks like: trying to grill these fish".

He was tending to a portable grill, like a Swedish stove. DATS Headquarters happened to be on the river front.

"The wind's too strong now, and it keeps blowing the fire out before it can take".

"Yeah, that's happened to me too", Marcus agreed.

"If you learn to work _with_ the wind, then the fire can burn brighter than ever. Learn to harness power, not extinguish it".

With that, his stove heated up enough to grill his catch.

Marcus understood that the old fisherman wasn't talking about the secrets of grilling fish.

"He's right about that, use the power..."

"Marcus", he was interrupted by his Bluetooth, "we have digimon signs in Sector B-42".

"That's near the refinery!", he knew that petrol storage tanks and fire digimon were not a good combination.

"Onnit!", he called back.

Yoshi broke in: "We're at least ten minutes out".

"Leave everything to me. I can get there in three", as the tank farm was within sight. "C'mon Dorumon!"

"Stay out of there!", Thomas ordered.

"Enough, Your Highness, you won't get here in time"

"You're disobeying orders", Sampson cut in.

"So sue me. This time, I'm gonna get those fireballs!"

"A good fire counts for everything", the old man said as he finished grilling his catch.

"Dorumon, use your Metal Cannon".

"But that didn't work..."

"Just do it!", Marcus commanded.

"Is he gonna blow the tanks?", one of the techs asked.

"He can't!", Sampson said, but that is what he feared.

"I told you he's nothing but trouble", Kudamon objected.

"Metal Cannon!", Dorumon attacked. This time, the stray shots landed harmlessly in the river.

"Again!", Marcus commanded.

"Metal Cannon!", again, it looked like it did nothing.

"Keep firing!", Marcus commanded.

"All right! It's like the old guy said: you can blow out a little flame, or fight fire with fire", he said as he watched the three Demimeramon come together and fuse into Meramon.

"Now we have something to hit", as he saw that his DNA had also unlocked itself. He took the old man's suggestion, and he spent time in meditation, concentrating on how to call forth the DNA. He still had a lot of practice, but this time was the first he didn't have to work himself into a fury to do it.

"DNA charge!"

_Dorumon digivolve toooo ..._

**... DORUGAMON!**

Yoshi and Thomas were just now arriving.

"I see. He made them transform to something more substantial", Thomas figured it out.

"Power Metal!", Dorugamon fired, taking out Meramon. Three digieggs dropped to the ground, so they had not actually digivolved, and there was just the one Meramon, not three.

"He did it!", the techs exclaimed.

"I didn't think he had it in him", Kudamon said in amazement.

"All traces of digimon are removed from the area", one tech announced.

_DATS Headquarters_

"And you said I couldn't handle the Demimeramon", Marcus taunted Thomas.

"Don't get cocky. You just got lucky. No way you planned that".

"Well I wasn't the one who forgot one in the first place and made it necessary".

"Oh yeah..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!", Sampson roared.

"I've never seen him this angry", Yoshi quietly mentioned to Lalamon.

"Thomas, Marcus: from now on you two are working together as partners".

"Whaaaat?!", Marcus said.

"You can't: he's too undisciplined and reckless", Thomas objected. "I can't work with him, besides, we work alone".

"My decision is final: you are partners".

"I dunnow 'bout this", Yoshi said to Lalamon.

"You have something to say, Agent Fujieda?", Sampson asked.

"No, sir", she replied.


End file.
